


Winter

by The_Little_Wanderer



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Wanderer/pseuds/The_Little_Wanderer
Summary: He reminds you of the Winter.





	Winter

He reminds you of the Winter.

Many speak ill of the Winter. The hard winds bite at your skin, the ice and frost like knives. A time when all life hides away. A time of death, and silence, and bitter cold.

Yet, you see beauty in the Winter. Not a time of death, but a time of rest, and of recovery. The land is covered in frost, yet beneath that frost, the plants and life lay dormant, asleep until the warmth of spring thaws them out once more. The quiet is tranquil, almost serene, and a welcome escape from the energy and heat of the rest of the year. A time of calm. A time of sleep. A time of healing.

At first, he is cold, like the wintry depths he resides in. Not explicitly separate from the other residents of the reef, but far enough away to be secluded from the liveliness and the warmth of those living above. An oddity, like those he collects.

Yet below that, he is curious - exceptionally curious. A passion for experimentation and discovery that glows, a bright luminescence in the darkness of the depths. A soft but powerful love for those around him, hidden under a thin layer of frosty gruffness, yet readily emerging once introduced to warmth, like leaves in springtime.

There is beauty in the winter, if you know where to look - a unique beauty, that no other season could bring. It could be easy to deny the winter - after all, it cannot bring the growth and life of the Spring, the warmth and joy of the Summer, the harvest and community of the Autumn. But in the same way, those seasons cannot bring the serenity and quiet of the Winter.

He embraces his own uniqueness, much as you embrace the uniqueness of Winter. You suppose that is why you enjoy his company so much. You appreciate the quiet and the dark, and with time, he reveals the warmth and the beauty hidden away.

His presence is warming, and gentle. It becomes a habit for you to visit him in the depths, to listen to his theories while the merbabies sleep, surrounded by an atmosphere of restful quiet. You do not often have much to input, but you enjoy listening nonetheless - there is little more interesting than someone talking about a subject they are passionate about, after all.

He wishes to see the surface. You hope that one day, he will be able to visit. To feel the gentle warmth of the sun, that those who live above so easily take for granted.

He hopes you will be there for him still. You promise you will.

He reminds you of the Winter, and the Winter is your favourite season.


End file.
